Many products used in the construction industry that were traditionally formed of metal or other materials can be replaced with products that are formed of plastic. Rain gutters for instance were traditionally made from metal and are now available in plastic.
Metal rain gutters are produced using roll forming technology, which unwinds coils of flat metal stock and then drives the metal through a series of rollers and forming dies in order to bend it into the desired shape of the gutter profile. The metal gutter can be manufactured on large industrial grade equipment in a factory setting or by portable roll formers that can easily be transported to the job site for use by installers. The portable roll former allows the installers to field measure the length of gutter sections required and then fabricate the gutter to the specified length.
Plastic rain gutters are produced by an extrusion process in a large industrial setting, supported by ancillary equipment to provide the energy and means to heat the plastic to a molten state, transfer the material through forming dies and then cool the plastic to the desired profile. Based on the nature of this extrusion production process, plastic rain gutters can only be manufactured, in an economic manner, in a factory setting and then cut to predetermined lengths. The overall length of the manufactured plastic gutter sections is physically limited to lengths that can be practically stored in retail locations and then transported to job sites for installation. Lengths of 10-16 ft are most common. Plastic fittings are then used to adjoin adjacent straight sections of gutter when the system is installed on a building requiring longer lengths
Plastic rain gutters offer improved durability to that of metal rain gutters because they are dent, crack and peel resistant during installation or long term use. These gutters tend to be easier to install and are favored by “Do it Yourself” installers because they do not have sharp edges like the metal systems that can cut fingers and hands. In addition, unlike metal systems that require caulking compounds to seal adjoining gutter sections, most plastic systems use fittings with a self contained gasket system that make the installations easier.
Despite the product benefits offered by the plastic systems, trade professionals and installers generally prefer the convenience and flexibility offered by the portable metal roll forming fabrication process. As a result, most trade professionals invest in portable roll forming equipment to manufacture metal gutter to custom lengths on site. Installers are assured that once installed, the gutter will not leak along the length of the gutter. In addition, the continuous length of gutter is preferred from an aesthetic perspective offering clean, smooth visual lines along the face of a building as compared to the non-continuous appearance that results when a number of fittings are used to adjoin plastic gutter sections.
There is a need for a device that allows the trade professional to offer the product benefits of plastic rain gutters to a client while offering the installation convenience and flexibility traditionally associated with on site metal rain gutters fabricators. This need can similarly be found for other forms of plastic building products including architectural moldings and trim, wall siding and door and window frames. There is also a need for a device that is safe and simple to operate so that it may be used by non-professionals as well.